The present invention relates generally to a magnetic recording transducer assembly used in magnetic disc apparatus to magnetically record and reproduce information on and from a disc-like recording medium such as a floppy disk, and more particularly to such a transducer assembly including a high-density recording magnetic transducer and a low-density recording magnetic transducer which are incorporated into a double-rail type slider having contact surfaces which contact with a recording surface of the disc-like recording medium in recording and reproducing.
Various magnetic recording transducer assemblies have been devised heretofore, where two or more magnetic transducers are provided therein with a view to accommodating magnetic recording media with different track-densities. One example of such recording transducer assemblies is disclosed in Japanese Patent provisional Publication No. 62-28913, the technique of which is arranged such that first and second magnetic transducers for different track-density recording are built in one rail of a double-rail type slider. An important aspect in the different track-density recording art comes in the need for the high-density and low-density magnetic transducers being contiguous or adjacent to each other in assembling, because limitation tend to be imposed on the moving amount of the transducer assembly with respect to some disc-like recording media such as a 3.5-inch floppy disk so as to fail to satisfy the interchangeability for different track-density media. However, the aforementioned conventional magnetic transducer assembly has proven to be unsatisfactory in terms of meeting the contiguity requirement of the high-density and low-density magnetic transducers. More specifically, as obvious from FIG. 1 read/write coils 3, 4 which are wound around leg portions of core assemblies 5, 6 contact with each other when assembled and thus render it difficult to adequately bring the low-density magnetic transducer 1 close to the high-density magnetic transducer 2. Thus, improvement in arrangement is required from the viewpoint of allowing the contiguity to each other in assembling.